1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a delay circuit, and, more particularly, to one having a design format suited for integrated circuitry utilizing CMOS technology. The delay circuit is a novel programmable digital delay circuit that is compensated for temperature, power supply, and fabrication process variations.
2. Information Disclosure Statement